Por ti
by iSaaaCullen
Summary: Cortísimo One-Shot. "En sus ojos brillaba la promesa de venganza, el dolor de la pérdida y el amor de un corazón roto." SPOILER HP7


¡¡Bueno, bueno!! Es lo primero que escribo, no seáis malos.

**Por ti…**

Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. No podía asegurar que estuviera despierto. Por sus oídos sólo podía percibir un continuo y molesto pitido. No sentía ninguna de sus extremidades y su vista estaba totalmente nublada, aunque se le pusiera delante el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, no podría identificarlo. Sentía como si estuviera muerto. ¿Lo estaría¿Estaría realmente muerto? Esa idea le alegro, pero no duró mucho, ya que unos segundos más tarde, el dolor volvió a inundar su corazón.

Nada tenía sentido, nada, absolutamente nada. Todo estaba perdido, todo, absolutamente todo. No había NADA que pudiera hacer, su TODO se había ido. Ella se había ido. Ella, la que siempre había estado a su lado. Ella, la que siempre lo había apoyado. Ella, la que siempre fue su amiga. Ella, la que veía día tras día. Ella, la que nunca lo había abandonado. Ella, que nunca lo había decepcionado. Ella, la única que le hizo reír. Ella, la única que le hizo sentir.Ella, la única en la que realmente había confiado. Ella, la única que entendía su llanto. Ella, la que nunca le había fallado. Ella, la única que lo defendía. Ella, la única que lo consolaba. Ella, la única que realmente lo conocía tal y como era. Ella, la única a la que realmente había querido. Ella, la única a la que había amado. Ella, un amor prohibido. Ella, la única que había dado algún sentido a su vida. Ella, la que se había ido.

Notó un tremendo nudo en la boca del estómago y empezaban a escocerle los ojos. Empezó a recordar todo los momentos que había pasado junto a ella. Ellos juntos bajo un árbol. Ellos juntos soñando con Hogwarts. Ellos juntos en el Expreso. Ellos juntos escondiéndose de sus amigos. Ellos juntos riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos peleándose. Ella riendo con Potter, Lupin, Black y Pettigrew. Ella besándose con Potter. Ella casándose con Potter. Ya no lo pudo aguantar más, los ojos le escocían demasiado y el dolor que sentía era ya demasiado intenso. Una primera lágrima rodó por su rostro y cayó al suelo, otras muchas la siguieron. Se había dicho que no lloraría, pero que más daba ya, que más daba cualquier cosa, hiciese lo que hiciese ella no volvería, tenía que admitirlo, se había ido… para siempre. Ya no volvería a escuchar su dulce voz. Ya no volvería a sentir su brazo reconfortador alrededor de sus hombros. Ya no volvería a escuchar sus silenciosos pasos cuando subiera a la torre de astronomía las noches de insomnio. Y lo peor de todo… ya nunca jamás podría volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, nunca jamás volvería a sentir el cariño que le trasmitían, nunca jamás…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y no paraban de caer. Ahora no tenía nada más que pudiera hacer… nada. Se sentía tan tremendamente solo…

De repente, paró de llorar. Sorbió un par de veces la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con la manga se su negra túnica.

-Lucharé por ti.- susurró él mirando hacia las estrellas, que parecían brillar más esa noche sin luna. Cualquiera que hubiera estado allí, hubiera podido sentir la amargura, la rabia, la impotencia y, sobretodo, el dolor que había en su voz. La amargura, rabia, impotencia y el dolor de un alma herida y rota, la de un corazón destrozado y la del juramento de una persona que daría su vida, años más tarde, por no dejar que muriera lo único vivo que quedaba de su amada, por no dejar que el sacrificio de ella hubiera sido en vano. Cogió su varita con extremada fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Se puso de pie de un salto y apunto hacia las estrellas.

-_EXPECTRO PATRONUM!!!!!!!_

Su grito estaba lleno de rabia, se escuchó por todo el valle. De la punta de su varita emergió, con una potencia increíble, una luz cegadora que salió disparada en la dirección en la que apuntaba la varita. A medida que la luz se alejaba, la forma de cierva se disolvía en el aire. La varita temblaba en su mano. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con emanar de sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se desparramó en el suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió una paz interior que antes no había sentido. De nuevo levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se quedó mirando las estrellas un rato más. En sus ojos brillaba la promesa de venganza, el dolor de la pérdida y el amor de un corazón roto.

-Por ti, _Lily_, por ti…

Gracias Vences por animarme a escribir y gracias Fio por decirme que lo subiera (aunque sigo sin estar muy convencida de esto).


End file.
